


I Don't Want To Be Scared

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, reaction to jack and bitty's kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: They were jumping around screaming.Between the sounds on the tv, and Chowder, Caitlin, Dex and himself all screaming, the noise was nearly deafening.Nursey hoped no one saw the disappointment on his face.





	I Don't Want To Be Scared

They were jumping around screaming.

Between the sounds on the tv, and Chowder, Caitlin, Dex and himself all screaming, the noise was nearly deafening.

Nursey hoped no one saw the disappointment on his face.

Jack and Bitty had kissed.

In front of people.

_On tv._

Nursey hadn’t kissed Dex anywhere but their room.

He would never say anything.

He knows how hard it is for Dex.

Has held him as he cries after talking to his family on the phone.

He knows Dex isn’t ashamed of him.

Sometimes though, sometimes it’s hard.

_Like now._

He wants nothing more than to lean over and kiss Dex with all the joy and love that is surging through him.

The only people that would see is Chowder and Farmer.

And Nursey wouldn’t be surprised if they already knew, and were just waiting for Dex, and by extension, Nursey, to tell them that they’re dating.

Nursey looks over to Dex.

Dex is watching him, there is a sadness peeking through.

He wants to kiss Nursey probably just as bad.

But he’s _scared._

Raised to fear himself.

Nursey won’t push him.

Instead, he plasters a smile onto his face, and bear hugs the shit out of his secret boyfriend.

The kegster has been raging for about an hour now.

Nursey is tipsy, beginning to verge on drunk.

He lost Dex around ten minutes ago.

He’s been dancing around like there is no tomorrow.

_He’s having fun._

Dex had been looking at him all night like he wanted to talk.

Every time Nursey went over to talk to him however, he wouldn’t say anything meaningful. Just jokes about drinking, and being on Nursey patrol.

A conversation for tomorrow then perhaps. Once Dex had figured out his words.

That was something they started very early into their relationship.

Dex would tell Nursey he needed to talk to him about something, and then Nursey would give him a few days to think of the words he needed.

Often times, if Dex said it right away, it wouldn’t come out sounding right. Often sounding bad, and not at all how Dex meant it.

Two fights in and they figured out their little waiting system.

Nursey spotted Dex again.

He was watching Nursey.

Nursey was grinding between Chowder. He thinks.

And someone else.

Blonde hair.

Soccer player maybe.

Having fun.

_Watching Dex._

Dex was grinning at him, looking him up and down.

His face suddenly dropped.

Nursey followed his trial of vision, and there, behind Nursey on the tv, was the game, replaying and on mute.

_It was the kiss._

Nursey was too drunk for the sadness to creep back in.

Just happy that his friends were happy.

Nursey felt a tug on his arm.

Turning around brought him face to face with his boyfriend.

“ _Hey,_ ” Nursey said over the music.

“Hey, you wanna glass of water?” Dex asked.

Nursey nodded, watched as Dex walked away.

Followed him into the kitchen.

There were a few people in the kitchen, although none that Nursey knew. Recognised, yes, but he couldn’t tell you their names.

Nursey leant back against the sink, Dex in front of him leaning back against the table.

Nursey skulled the whole thing, not once breaking eye contact with Dex.

Not for the first time thinking that his eyes looked like sunshine through whiskey, similar to what he had been drinking earlier in fact.

Nursey briefly looked away from Dex to place his glass in the sink, and looked back up to Dex who was now significantly closer.

Dex leant forward, quite suddenly, placing one hand on Nurseys shoulder and the other behind Nurseys neck.

And then they were kissing.

_In front of people._

And then the kissing they were doing was not suitable to be in front of people, but Nursey couldn’t bring himself to care. Dex tasted fruity and bitter at the same time, and was pressing his thumb into that one spot on Nurseys neck and sticking his tongue in Nurseys mouth.

It was overwhelming to say the least.

Nursey couldn’t help but wrap an arm around Dex’s waist, pulling him in closer, the other reaching down and squeezing Dex’s ass.

Definitely harder than other people should be seeing.

Nursey heard the sounds of the chairs scraping and footsteps, and then they were alone in the kitchen.

Dex pulled back.

“ _I don’t wanna be scared anymore_.” Dex whispered, leaning his forehead against Nurseys.

“You don’t have to be baby.” Nursey said, too much alcohol to realise that pet names weren’t really their thing.

If Dex’s very sudden increase in blush was anything to go by, pet names were about to become a very big thing.

From his peripherals, Nursey watched Chowder walk in.

Nursey moved to the side a bit, squeezing Dex closer, and gripping his ass hard, hand moving dangerously further in.

Dex’s blush was nearly red.

Nursey wanted to _lick it_. So he did.

“Get a room you two.” Chowder said, grinning, fist bumping both of them.

“ _We are.”_ Nursey replied, before grabbing Dex’s hand and leading him out the kitchen.

They were half way up the stairs when Dex grabbed Nursey’s hand and placed back on his ass.

“I love you.” Nursey said, pushing Dex into their room.

_“I love you too.”_


End file.
